


and I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be

by Hellonightmares



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Vlogging, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Asexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Claudio is still an ass though, F/M, John is there but he doesn't plot anything, Lesbian Character, Nearly all dialogue, Pansexual Character, This is primarily about the four girls' friendship and band, everyone's queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellonightmares/pseuds/Hellonightmares
Summary: This is set in a canon when they don't vlog, the four girls have a band, everyone (excluding Claudio) is queer and instead of student leader Pedro ran for GSA club president.





	and I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from She's So Gone from the movie Lemonade Mouth

“Okay so I have some news” Says Beatrice as she walks into the practice space (AKA Hero’s garage)

“So, spill” Meg says as she sets up her mic/texts Robbie

“I kind of booked us a gig”

“You booked us a gig? Without consulting us?” Hero exclaims

“I know I should have talked to you guys first but I Benedick was saying how we weren’t a real band if-“ Meg interrupts Bea because they all know nothing good comes from Bea and Ben talking but Bea just continues talking like they weren’t all rolling their eyes “he was saying how we weren’t a real band if we hadn’t played any gigs so I asked how we could play gigs if no one was hiring and he said that he could get us a gig and I couldn’t back down”

Hero is the first one to say anything which is probably a good thing “Okay, so what’s the gig?”

“That’s the thing”

“Spit it out Bea”

“It’s kind of at Pedro’s end of year party”

“Are you kidding me” Meg and Ursula say at the same time giving each other a smile

“I know it’s soon and a lot of our class will be there but they’re paying us 20 bucks and Benedick would never let me live this down if we don’t play”

“I can’t believe we are going to play a gig at the most popular boy in the year’s house in front of most of the school just because you don’t know how to flirt like a normal person” Meg says because the silence from Hero and Ursula means they’ve accepted it

“Look why don’t we just practice and talk about it later” says Hero, ever the voice of reason

 

“Hey, Pedro my good friend” Ben(edick) says as he sits down at lunch

“What do you need Ben?”

“Do you have a band sorted for your party”

“A band? Ben, you know I just make a Spotify playlist and blast it out of speakers -with Balth playing a few songs”

“Yeah, well do you want a band?”

“What did you do”

“So I was talking to Beatrice”

“Oh god” Claudio says as he sits down

“Look it’s not a big deal” Ben says to Pedro, ignoring Claudio’s comment “but I might have promised Beatrice that her band could play your party”

“They don’t even have a name, last time I heard them play they were god awful, have they got any better?”

“I don’t exactly know but she said they were good and I just mentioned that they weren’t a proper band if they hadn’t played any gigs and she pointed out that no one wanted to hire four teenage girls”

“Wait are we paying them" Pedro says at the same time Claudio asks, “Who’s in her band?”

Ben takes this opportunity to get Claudio on his side by saying “Meg, Ursula and Hero”

Claudio, being the least smooth person ever says “Hero? She’s in the band?” then turns to face Pedro to give his puppy dog eyes

Ben can feel Pedro giving in as he asks again “Are we paying them?”

“Twenty dollars but I can give half if you guys chip in the rest”

“Okay, Okay but they better be not shit or the whole party is ruined and that’s on you, Ben”

 

As Beatrice makes her way down to the school hall to try out for the play she can’t help but spot Pedro who is nervously muttering something that she can’t quite hear until she gets closer to him when she realises he’s saying lines so she starts to say hi when he sees her and goes to fix his hair (god she wished he would get over his crush)

“Hi Bea”

“Hey Pedro”

“So, you’re playing my party in a couple of weeks”

“Oh, so that’s actually happening, I assumed Ben would flake out, you know how he is with commitment to things and people”

Pedro makes that face that implies he doesn’t quite know what’s going on but doesn’t question her, instead asks something she really didn’t want him to ask “So, what’s your band called?”

Bea pretends to think for a moment because they still hadn’t agreed on a name and she thanks the heavens when they bell rings and the teacher calls for everyone that’s auditioning to make their way to the hall.

 

“So today Pedro asked what we are called” Bea tells Hero in last period because she’s been avoiding him ever since and she can’t do that forever

“Oh gosh, what did you tell him”

"Nothing and then the bell rang and I haven’t seen him since”

“Okay we’re practicing, tonight right?”

“We practice almost every day”

“I don’t know if hanging out in the garage occasionally throwing around lyric ideas counts as practicing but I get your point, we’ll figure it out then, now pay attention we have exams soon”

 

“Everyone attention” Hero says quietly enough that Ursula and Meg don’t hear her but Bea does so she goes to her drums and gives the symbol and wack which gets their attention  


“Hero, ladies and well ladies” Bea says in a mock announcer voice

“Thanks Bea but I had it covered. This morning Pedro asked Bea what our name is and as you know we haven’t been able to decide so no one is leaving this garage until we have all agreed upon a name”

“I have to be home by six thirty” Ursula points out

“Okay, hence we have a deadline” 

“Hence? Who are you” Meg asks Hero

“Shut up, we are getting off track”

Hero brings out a white board and the girls are suitably impressed and Hero just smiles as Bea grabs the marker and takes lead.

“So, we have mine and Meg’s favourite which is The Vampire Slayers, that you two are against, Hero’s one The Girls in Pink which hasn’t worked since we grew out of our matching dresses and Ursula as the ever undecided”

“As I’ve stated before I’m not against The Vampire Slayers, I just think that it limits us, like we aren’t just a band that does songs about Buffy” Hero explains for the hundredth time

“I get that but we do have three songs concerning the show and it’s not like it’s specific, like we could make a name for ourselves as The Vampire Slayers but still not be about the show”

“It’s a cool name I agree but let’s try to have a think of some others, okay?” Hero says in her leader voice

They don’t have an official leader but if they did it would be Hero, she’s the one who organises everything and honestly if it weren’t for her this would still be something of a pipe dream in their seventh-grade spare period that they shared. Meg is the lead singer but she’s really bad with responsibility and it’s not like any of them think of it as their personal band, it’s their collection of nerdy lyrics and weird covers and something they love to do.

“What about Werewolf-Rama” says Ursula in her usual quiet but strong voice

“Yeah that’s cool, it’s different I like it” Hero replies

“It’s good but I still prefer Slayers, put it on the board Bea” Meg says

“Remember when we wanted to be Lil’ Sebastian Fan Club” 

“Oh, that was a good summer, we also looked up the copyright laws to Mouse Rat”

Bea wants to tell them to get back on track but reminiscing is so nice so she just lets them talk until it’s six and they’ve still only got The Vampire Slayers and Werewolf-Rama on the board

“Seriously Snazzy?” Voices Hero timidly

“Holy shit Hero that’s awful” Says Bea

“Well I don’t know, we have half an hour until we’re supposed to have a name and right now we have two possible names”

“Okay so why don’t we just choose one of these, who votes for The Vampire slayers” Bea says and puts her hand up along with Meg and she can already see how it’s going to end as she continues “And who wants Werewolf-Rama?” 

Ursula grins and raises her hand along with Hero.

“Well we need a tiebreaker, arm wrestle?”

Hero feels only a little confident she would be able to beat Bea but she’s seen Ursula work out so volunteers that the whoever came up with the name should do it

“Oh, fuck Ursula, okay you win, how did I not know how buff you are?” Bea says as she loses and looks pretty impressed at which Hero can’t help but giggle at Bea’s confused but also proud face as she says, “We are officially Werewolf-Rama

“Do you think there’s a capital for the R, like is it” Meg voices as she writes ‘Werewolf-rama’ and ‘Werewolf-Rama’ on the whiteboard”

“Ursula?”  
“I would say the second one, just because it looks better and it’s a made-up word anyway so I think we can decide what is capitalised”

“That was way more productive than I thought it was going to be, you guys should probably go home now though” Hero says and they all agree and pack up not without smiling and just saying their band name (their band name!) out loud a few times each.

 

“So Beatrice, I heard that your band doesn’t even have a name” Ben says/smirks as he sits down at the computer next to hers in the school library

“We do have a band name if you’re really so interested” Bea replies while silently thanking Hero for making them sit down and decide

“I’m not interested but Pedro needs to know -for the party” 

“Well he could ask me himself”

“He did, but you just didn’t answer him so he sent me to do the dirty work”

“Oh yeah, right, well it’s Werewolf-Rama”

“What does that even mean?”

“It’s like a werewolf extravaganza”

“That’s the weirdest band name I have ever heard”

“I wanted The Vampire Slayers but you know Hero and Ursula thought it was too specific”

“Oh that’s cool, like Buffy?”

“Yeah like Buffy”

Before Ben can say anything else a girl asks them to be quiet and it reminds them that they‘re in a library near exam time with each other, Bea shoos Ben away very quickly after that and wonders what’s got into her head that she’s actually conversing with Benedick like a normal person -which he really isn’t.

 

Hero isn’t in her garage when Bea gets there so she lets herself in with her key (three Christmas’ ago her, Ursula and Meg all got them from Hero’s mums) and collapses on the couch. 

Meg arrives maybe ten minutes later with Robbie and Bea almost doesn’t have the energy to kick him out “Robbie, you know the drill man” she said almost

Meg interrupts before he can talk “Come on Bea, Hero isn’t even here yet so we’re not practising, why can’t he just hang around for thirty seconds without you going off”

Before they can start arguing Robbie says, “It’s cool, babe I actually got to get somewhere, see you Bea”

“Bye Robbie” Bea says as Meg and he start making out even with Bea looking at them like she wants to throw them in a pit of lava

Ursula arrives as Bea and Meg are in the middle of a staring contest and that’s the only reason Bea loses, she wasn’t about to blink anyway

“Urs, where’s Hero? She’s never this late without texting us” Meg asks 

Ursula breaks out into a grin but doesn’t say anything

“Oh, don’t do that to us, where is she?” Bea pesters and Ursula’s grin just gets bigger and bigger

She finally breaks and tells them that Balthazar told her that Claudio was going to ask Hero out this afternoon

Hero walks through the door at that very moment and Bea tackle hugs her saying “My cousin is going on her first date; my cousin was asked out on a date”

All Hero does is blush which confirms it and they all smile (although Bea notices that Ursula looks just a little bit disappointed)  
Hero gets it together and says, “Lets practice”

 

“Hey where are you, weren’t we going to rehearse today? Ursula and Meg are here” Bea says to Hero on the phone

“I’m really sorry but Claudio turned up this morning with a picnic prepared for a surprise date, I can come if you want” Hero replies  


“No, it’s fine, it’s cute but we were going to have a long practise today that’s all”

“Well now you can spend your Saturday doing something more fun”

“Yeah yeah, have fun on your date”

“Thanks Bea, I think I’m going to tell him I’m asexual today”

“Oh, good luck, I’m proud of you and fuck him if he’s shit about it”

“Yeah, see you later”

Bea sighs and turns to see Ursula and Meg getting ready to go “So Hero is out with Claudio but we can still hang out, what did we do before Werewolf-Rama”

Ursula smiles at the name but doesn’t say anything, instead Meg says, “We could spy on them”

“Oh yes please” Bea says excitedly before looking at Ursula who looks just a little more down

Meg must notice this because she quickly says, “Or the fair is in town, have you guys been yet -Robbie and I were supposed to go but he ditched to do something”

Ursula must be able to tell they were saying this for her benefit but she can’t bring herself to thank them so she just nods along with Bea

 

They get there and straight away Bea wants to ride the scary ones, Meg wants to ride the dodgem cars and Ursula wants to get fairy floss. Ursula, being the sensible one reasons that they should go on Bea’s rides first so they don’t puke

“Okay maybe I’ll wait for you guys” Ursula says as they join the line

“No way, you have to ride it” retorts Bea

“Hey guys” A voice says and when Bea looks over to see who it is she can’t help but laugh

“Fancy seeing you here” Bea tells Pedro and Ben

“Were you also ditched for a better offer” Ben says, referring to Hero and Claudio

Bea smiles and can’t help but ask “Is this a date” as she gestures to the two boys

Ben grins and shakes his head but Pedro looks a little wistful, Ben says “Balth is getting fairy floss because he thinks humans aren’t made to go upside down”

“That’s my argument too, I might go join him actually” Ursula pipes up and leaves when no one argues too much

“I, on the other hand think humans should only go upside down” Pedro says and his smiles gets bigger when Bea nods along

As they get off the ride Meg says, “let’s do the dodgem cars next” she gestures to the boys when she continues “do you want to join us?”

Ben and Pedro make eye contact and then nod simultaneously, “Should we go find Balthazar and Ursula?” asks Ben

“Oh yeah probably” Meg replies

It takes ten minutes to find them on the Ferris wheel and they only spot them because Ursula is wearing a big hat, Bea starts jumping up and down and yelling and soon Pedro and Ben have joined her with Meg just standing there laughing. 

They can’t get their attention and are about to head to the dodgem cars when Bea’s phone rings, it’s Hero “Hey!”

“How was the date” Bea asks

“It was nice, he was really good about it but his mum needed him at home, I’m heading home now”

“We’re at the fair, do you want to come?”

“Nah I’m pretty tired so I’m just gonna head home, see you later”

“Okay, see you” Bea hangs up the phone feeling happy for Hero and wonders where Meg and the boys have got off to

Meg and Pedro walk up to Bea and Meg says, “Sorry we went on the dodgem cars without you”

Noticing Ben’s absence, Bea asks “Where’s Ben?”

“He didn’t get on in out lot, if you go now you can probably get on with him” Pedro replies

“Okay I’ll go do that”

As Bea walks over she hears Pedro and Meg giggling but can’t focus on that, she can’t help but wonder why all of the sudden she wants to spend time with Ben, she hasn’t wanted to do that since they were friends for that one summer and as she realises this she turns around an leaves the fairground, sending one text to Meg telling her that she’s gone and one to Hero saying she’s on her way home after all.

 

“Good afternoon GSA, as my first meeting as president I’d like to propose that we change the name” Pedro declares at the front of the class to the nine members of the group  


“Seconded” yells Ben “I’ve been saying this forever

Bea and Meg each say “Yes” and “Please” along with the other non gay/lesbian members

Pedro smiles at his suggestion being so well received and continues “Okay so do we have any suggestions” He grabs a whiteboard marker from the designated teacher and starts to write ‘New GSA Name’

“You, as the club president doesn’t have any ideas” Bea asks in a mocking voice

“Of course, I do but I just wanted to be encouraging of other ideas” Pedro replies as he starts to write down ‘LGB+SA’

“Um, I know the plus is there but if we end up using that one could you put a P in there?’ Ben asks

Pedro, as the awesome president he is, rubs out the +SA and puts a P in and then writes the rest back and says with such force that you have to look at him “Everyone’s identity is real and relevant”

Ash raises her hand even though she knows as the previous president that it’s not necessary

Pedro can’t help but bite back a smile as he says, “Yes Ash?”

“What about ‘Queer and Confused Kids’” Ash suggests and most of the room laughs except for Pedro who just nods and writes it on the board

“’The Cool Kids of Messina?’” says Ursula, which Pedro also writes up

They spend the rest of the meeting suggesting good and bad names and by the end Pedro is starting to run out of room on the whiteboard

“Okay why don’t we all think about it for this week and we can decide next time, meeting adjourned” Pedro says and goes to walk out with Balth

“Urs, Meg are we going to Hero’s?” Bea asks the girls as they exit the classroom

“Yeah” They both reply 

 

“I think we’re really shaping up” Bea says as she hits the symbol to end song

“Well we do only have a week until the party” Ursula points out

“Not even” adds Hero

“Still” Bea says with a hint of annoyance in her voice

Hero, hearing the annoyance, says “I agree though, we are much better than we were a year or so ago”

“Urs, I have some song lyric ideas” Meg says which surprises them all because Meg isn’t usually one to help with their/Ursula’s original songs, Meg who must register the surprise on everyone’s faces, continues “Yeah well Robbie’s been more of an ass than usual lately and it gave me some ideas”

“I think it’s great Meg”

“Thanks Bea”

 

“Hey Bea, you almost ready for my party?” Pedro asks as he sits down at the girls’ lunch table with Ben trailing behind him

“I don’t know why you’re just talking to me, it’s us four’s band” Bea replies

“Aren’t you the leader?”

“We don’t have a leader”

Meg adds “But if we did it probably be me because I’m the lead singer”

The girls are all staring at Pedro now and Ben can hardly hold back his laugher and Pedro mutters his apologies and almost sprints from the table

“That scared him straight” Meg says as her and Bea high five

“Come on you guys, that was mean” says Hero but even she and Ursula are giggling a little

“Benedick what are you still doing here?” Bea asks when she realises he didn’t leave with Pedro

“I thought because there’s only like five minutes left of lunch I’d just wait until the bell rings” replies Ben

“Don’t you want to go find your best friend”

“Who?”

“Claudio” 

“What are you talking about?”

“You know what, never mind” Bea says and walks away

 

“Look I don’t want to be rude but I feel like you aren’t completely into the music today, Hero” Bea says after they’ve been practising for about twenty minutes

Hero looks like she wants to say something so everyone quiets down for her but it takes a few turns of opening her mouth and nothing coming out until she does just that -comes out, she says “I’m bi, I don’t know why I hadn’t told you because obviously you’re all cool with it”

Meg looks like she’s about to say something but then looks to Bea because Bea was the first one to come out as Bi (Ursula came out first but she’s a lesbian so it’s not the exact same) and Bea says “You can come out and figure things out at your own pace, don’t feel guilty, you’re not obligated to tell anyone

“Yeah, it’s just that I told Claudio and he was a little weird about it” Hero says timidly

“Oh, I’ll kill him” Bea exclaims

“No, it was okay, he just didn’t really get why I was telling him if I wasn’t breaking up with him, anyways I don’t really want to talk about it”

“OMG now we can do Bye Bye Bye for real because there’s three of us” Meg says which brightens Hero and Bea up and they are all laughing by the time they start the song

 

“Hey John, is Pedro here?” Bea asks when John answers the door

“Yeah, he’s upstairs” John replies and then walks back to his room

“Hey hey hey, I feel like we haven’t hung out in forever” Bea says as she enters Pedro’s room to find him and Balthazar kissing

“Oh, shit Bea” Pedro says, breaking away from Balthazar with a worried look on his face

“I should have called first” Bea says as she is deciding whether she should run out of the house

“You were saying that you haven’t hung out with Bea forever so I’ll go” Balthazar says and when Pedro makes a face Balth can’t help but smile at what a cute boyfriend he has

“Boyfriend?” exclaims Bea

“Oh did I say that out loud?” Balth asks

“Yeah”

Pedro and Balth makes eye contact and Bea almost can’t contain herself when they say “Yeah boyfriend” together

“I’m really happy for you guys, I’m guessing this is a secret but you know everyone would be cool with it”

“It’s just new so we’re taking it slow” Balthazar says as he exits the Donaldson household

“Hey dude I’m really happy for you” Bea says to Pedro once they’re alone

“Thanks, I don’t want to jinx it but it’s really good so far” Pedro says with a smile on his face “I used to have the biggest crush on you, I thought I would never get over it”

“I know”

“You knew?”

“It was pretty obvious”

“Shut up and hand me a controller”

 

As Bea exits class she hears shouting so she makes her way over to it and hears “I knew there was a reason you told me” 

“I was just showing a new student where the bathroom was” Bea recognises Hero’s voice and realises that Claudio is the other person

“Then why was she a girl, I heard you compliment her hair, I HEARD YOU” Bea makes her way over too them and stops in front of Hero when he starts to really shout

“What the fuck is going on” Bea asks 

Hero is almost crying as she replies, “Claudio thought I was flirting with a girl but just because I’m bi it doesn’t mean I flirt with everyone I see”

Bea turns to Claudio and is ready to punch him when he says “I forgave Hero the first time when she told me but this is it”

Bea decides he’s not even worth punching and just grabs Hero by the hand and they get on their bikes and go to the garage, calling Ursula and Meg on the way.

Ursula and Meg arrive almost ten minutes later, they are both asking questions until they see Hero crying and then Meg says “Who do I have to beat up, or get Robbie to beat up?”

Bea says “Claudio” at the same time as Hero says “No one”

“Claudio, why? What happened?” Ursula asks

“He got angry with her for talking to a girl” Bea replies with obvious anger still in her voice

“Oh, fuck him” says Ursula

“Okay fuck him but also use this anger” Bea says

“What do you mean?” Hero asks still crying a little

“I’ll show you”

 

“It’s the party, you guys nervous?” Pedro asks as the girls are getting their things out of Robbie’s truck

“We’ve got like two hours until it starts” Bea says as sets up her drum set

Pedro smiles at her obvious dodging of the question and before he can say anything the doorbell rings

“I wonder who’s lame enough to come to a party two hour early” Bea says to the other members of Werewolf-Rama

“We’re two hours early” Ursula points out

“That’s different, we’re the entertainment”

Bea hears him before she sees him “The main attraction is here” 

“Of course” Bea sighs

“Benedick you’re way too early” Pedro is saying as they come in to earshot

“Oh, I know but I was sent by your boy-, I was sent by Balthazar because he heard that Claudio is still invited”

Bea jumps up at the sound of his name and when Pedro doesn’t immediately defend himself she goes to attack him and Meg has to hold her back as she says “He better not be coming”

“look, he was already bringing the chips and I can’t afford chips” Pedro says defensively and everyone proceeds to look at Hero who just shrugs and looks at Bea

Bea thinks for a second before saying “If he’s coming we’re not playing”

“Wait I haven’t even made a playlist you can’t ditch now”

Surprisingly the next person to speak up is Ben “You better call him up now or you won’t have any dip”

“NO” shouts Hero just as Pedro is about to call Claudio, she continues “I’m not going to be able to avoid him forever and anyways he’s not worth all this hassle, let him come”

Everyone stands still for a solid five seconds and then get on with whatever they were doing (bar Ben who starts helping the girls set up)

 

“What’s up everyone, I’m Meg and this is Werewolf-Rama” Meg says into the microphone to a crowd that kind of cares, “There’s Ursula who’s rocking the keyboard, Bea on the drums and Hero on the base, let’s start the night off with some Halsey”

_Drive – Halsey_

_He’s Weird Looking but That’s What Makes Him Good Looking – Werewolf-Rama_

_Loose Lips – Kimya Dawson_

_You Make Me Feel So Good – Werewolf-Rama_

_Bye Bye Bye – NSYNC_

_Spike Is an Asshole – Werewolf-Rama_

_Strange Charm – Hank Green_

“After this next song we’re gonna take a break, Is Claudio here? If so this one’s for you” Hero says looking badass with her eyeliner and voice of steel  


_She’s So Gone – Lemonade Mouth_

They all leave their instruments on the stage but Bea jumps off first because she wants to make sure they embarrassed Claudio enough to make him leave so when she spots him leaving through the side door she smiles to the rest of her band to get out here and dance

“Hey Beatrice, great set” Ben says, coming up to her at the front of the dance floor

“Only half a set done”

“Still good, who’s idea was it to do Hank Green?”

“Why?”

“I just love that song is all”

“Well it was my idea

“Cool”

At this point they are both smiling really hard at each other and just before Meg comes over to pull Bea back on stage she gives Ben a really quick kiss on the lips

“Okay ladies, Gentlemen and others, Werewolf-Rama brings you the second half of our set” Meg says to the crowd

_Faith Deserved a spin-off – Werewolf-Rama_

_Rap for Rejection – Kate Nash_

_Mardy Bum – Arctic Monkeys_

_Vampirism Sucks but You’re Pretty Cool – Werewolf-Rama_

_Girls – Beatrice Eli_

_Your Man – Down With Webster_

_What’s It Gonna Be – Shura_


End file.
